- Kyuubi no Kitsune
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cerita tentang Kitsune gadis siluman rubah ekor 9


Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto

\- Kyuubi no Kitsune -

#Fantasy

#Romance

#Sasuke

#Naruko

#Rated - M

\- Part 1 - Part 2 - Ending -

Yang telah lama tertidur berabad-abad lamanya kini terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang selalu dia takutkan adalah kemusnahan kaum siluman di tangan manusia, karena pertempuran yang luarbiasa.

Wanita bersurai pirang keemasan, kini sedang melihat bulan sambil tersenyum. Dia mulai melangkah menyusuri hutan yang gelap dan sepi ditambah suara burung hantu yang membuat suasana mencekam.

5 ekor rubah sedang mengekornya. Wanita itu hanya melihat 5 rubah itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ke - 9 ekor rubah berwarna keemasan seakan melambai menyambut ke - 5 rubah itu. Kitsune adalah julukkan siluman rubah namun dia sudah mencapai puncak kekuatan Kitsune.

Kyuubi no Kitsune 'siluman rubah ekor 9.'

"Kalian kelihatan sedih."

Mata berwarna merah yang seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan kini berubah sebiru langit dan lautan.

5 rubah hanya berbicara dengan telepati mereka. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk paham setelah ke - 5 rubah itu menyebutkan 'abad ke - 21 dan tidak ada lagi yang namannya pertemuran. Manusia pun tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun hanya akal dan keegoisanlah yang mereka punya.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

5 rubah itu hanya saling melihat dan bingung dengan ucapan wanita itu.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu."

Di kediaman yang megah dengan struktur gaya eropa dengan dominan warna putih bersih. Di dalam kediaman itu ada pembicaraan yang sangat serius.

Itachi Uchiha menatap tegas ke arah adiknya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha karena Sasuke terus menolak menjadi pembasmi siluman seperti anggota Uchiha yanglain, karena yang bermarga Uchiha sekaligus nama kelompok yang telah turun-temurun membasmi siluman. Mana mungkin ada salah satu dari mereka memilih hidup biasa saja tanpa melanjutan pekerjaan dan tugas mendarah, daging itu.

"Aku tetap menolak."

"Menolak katamu!"

Srk!

Itachi mengenggam sangat erat kerah baju kemeja berwarna putih milik adiknya. Dia menatap sangat tegas namun yang ditatap hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan diam.

"Siluman sudah Kakak musnahkan bukan? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan hal konyol seperti memburu makhluk yang mengerikan itu.

"Berdebat denganmu sangat mengesalkan. Memang benar semua musnah, tapi ada yang paling harus kita waspadai dan mengancam manusia."

"Apa itu?"

"Ratu mereka."

"Hn, legenda bodoh itu?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Itachi dan memaksa agar melepaskan genggamannya di kerah kemeja miliknya.

"Kau masih belum percaya?"

"Aku percaya hanya saja mana mungkin legenda bodoh itu benar, setahuku seorang siluman mana mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Mereka hanya makhluk iseng saja."

"Apanya yang makhluk iseng!"

Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan. Sosok pemimpin yang disegani kini berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Paman?"

"Kalian berdua masih saja bertengkar seperti anak kecil."

Madara Uchiha pemimpin sekaligus paman dari kedua kakak-beradik itu langsung gugup dan berhenti berdebat. Langkah yang dibuat angkuh menunjukkan sosoknya yang amat tegas dan kuat.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak percaya?"

Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Madara dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis nyaris tak terlihat kecuali dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Bisa dibilang kurang percaya. Lagipula di zaman modern seperti sekarang misalkan adapun tidak mungkin bisa sampai memusnahkan umat manusia."

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tegas sambil bersendekap lalu dia melihat ke arah Madara.

"Paman, mohon dimaklumi sikap adikku ini."

"Aku tau itu Itachi, adikmu ini masih labil."

Sasuke melangkah untuk pergi karena ucapan Madara menyingungnya secara tidak langsung. Obito yang berada dibelangkang Madara, Obito hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Sasuke menuju pintu keluar.

'Dimana kalian semua? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa hawa siluman lenyap?'

Ke - 5 ruba yang bertemu dengannya lupa untuk memberitahu bahwa siluman hampir punah adapun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

'Apa mungkin di zaman ini siluman sudah tidak ada? Apa mungkin manusia memusnakannya? Ini tidak mungkin kecuali 'Kami-sama' yang menghendaki kami musnah?'

Wanita Kitsune berambut pirang keemasan itu berhenti diatas batang pohon besar.

Dia memandang bulan dan bertanya dalam batinnya. 'Kami-sama', apa anda yang melakukannya? Jika itu benar, saya tidak akan protes dan membantah. Jika selain anda maka saya akan lenyapkan saja semuanya.'

Mata biru berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil mata yang menyepit seperti mata hewan buas.

Dia melihat kerumunan manusia yang sedang sibuk dari jarak lumayan jauh 200 meter. Dia mulai bergerak secepat mungkin namun tetap waspada jika ada hal yang mencurigakan.

'Manusia, mereka terlihat berbeda di zaman ini.'

Berdiri diatas gedung sambil tertunduk dan sedikit tersenyum yang wanita itu lakukan, surai pirang keemasannya tertiup sepoi-sepoi angin malam. Dia melihat kendaraan, dan suasana kota yang indah. Wanita itu hanya menikmati apa yang dia lihat, tiba-tiba dia mengedus aroma yang membuatnya sangat tertarik.

"Manusia itu kelihatan sangat lezat sekali."

Sasuke mengendarai motor sport berwarna hitam miliknya dengan cepat. Dalam diam, ia begitu kesal karena selalu dianggap seperti anak-anak dan harus mengikuti aturan yang sudah ada sejak lama.

Dalam benak Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin kehidupan yang biasa saja namun dapat ia nikmati sepenuhnya, terkadang ada pikiran yang terlintas 'andai dia seperti yanglainnya pasti hidupnya akan penuh dengan warna. Wanitapun melihatnya karena kekayaan dan ketampanan mungkin di nomer ke - 20 bagi para wanita yang selalu bersama Sasuke.'

Sasuke membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Dibalik helm hitam polos itu kepanikan sangat jelas dari raut wajahnya karena dihadapannya saat itu tiba-tiba ada yang menghadangnya.

Sasuke dengan paksa menghindar lantas menghantam pembatas taman hingga dia terpental ke tengah taman kecil.

"Bodoh! Kau mau bunuh diri hah!"

Tidak ada siapapun di jalan itu hanya ada motornya yang rusak di dekat pohon. Sasuke menggenggam lengannya yang terasa sakit juga menahan rasa ngilu di area rusuknya.

Dia mencoba berusaha berjalan ke arah motornya.

"Cih! Jangan bilang ada hantu." gumam Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mati? Hebat."

Sasuke berbalik seketika.

Dia terkejut melihat wanita yang ia yakini adalah Kitsune karena 9 ekor rubah sedang bergerak seakan menyambutnya datang.

"Kitsune, sembilan ekor?..."

"Kau bisa melihatnya? Hebat juga.."

Wanita itu mendekat mengambang tanpa menapakan kedua kakinya di tanah,rerumputan. Sasuke mulai mengatur nafas saat pandangan matanya mulai tidak begitu jelas.

"Kau tampan sekali wahai manusia. Aku jadi ing-."

Dakh.

Wanita itu hanya diam, melihat Sasuke yang jatuh terkapar di tanah. Dia mendekat dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang ia anggap lezat.

"Pasti jiwa dan jantungmu ini sangat nikmat."

Wanita silumat terkuat itu membawa Sasuke kembali ke arah hutan. Di dalam hutan ada kuil yang sudah tidak terpakai. Dan wanita itu mengeletakan Sasuke di lantai yang berbahan dari kayu.

Dia tersenyum sambil menelusuri wajah Sasuke dengan kuku runcing di telunjuknya. Sasuke membuka kelopak mata dan sadar namun dia hanya diam saat wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Perlahan wanita itu menjilati pipinya Sasuke dengan lembut sesekali tersenyum saat memandang.

"Manusia, kau sangat lezat.

Apa aku boleh menikmatimu?"

Dengan sigap Sasuke melesatkan tinju tangan kanan ke arah pipi kiri wanita itu, sayangnya saat jarak tinggal beberapa senti. Tangan Sasuke seakan berhenti tidak mengikuti ke inginannya. Wanita itu seakan dilindung dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sasuke lihat dengan matanya.

"Apa semua manusia sepertimu? Memukul wajah wanita?"

"Brengsek!"

"Hmm? Tidak bisa mengerakan tangan dan tubuh ya?"

Duduk bersimpuh di perut sembari mengerayangi dada yang ia tahan dengan kekuatannya. Wanita itu mulai melucuti pakaian dari jaket, hingga kaos berwarna biru tua milik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa meringis menahan rasa sakit di rusuknya dan saat wanita itu meremas lengan Sasuke yang terluka.

"Arrk!"

"Sakit?"

"Kalau kau mau membunuh pelan-pelan kau sudah berhasil."

"Apa kau mau aku bunuh?"

Wanita itu tersenyum saat menunduk, menatap intens. Sasuke masih menahan rasa sakitnya dan menatap mata seakan menantangnya. Walaupun dia hanya manusia biasa tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan silumat rubah terkuat.

"Luka mu bukan hanya di luar tapi juga didalam."

"Aku tidak peduli." sahut Sasuke.

Wanita itu menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya seakan menahan tawa seperti mendengar lelucon dari Sasuke. Wanita itu meraih tangan Sasuke, dan sedikit membuka mulut untuk mencicipi luka di lengan.

Sasuke Uchiha yang hanya diam sambil menatap wanita siluman rubah yang terlihat cantik dengan raut wajah yang terbilang polos namun sangat mengerikan dari sikapnya.

Dia menutup mata menikmati setiap hisapan untuk menghisap darah yang keluar dari lengan Sasuke hingga berhenti mengalir. Menjilat perlahan menelusuri tiap bekas luka yang mulai sembuh.

"Kau?"

"Diamlah."

Aku hanya bisa diam mengikuti perintahnya. Dia begitu menikmati semua yang ia lakukan padaku.

Aku tidak habis pikir, aku kira dia akan menghabisiku ditempat ini. Memang aku dari kelompok yang memburu setiap siluman namun aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk ikut melibatkan diri diperburuan karena itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

Dia berhenti dan duduk disebelahku saat aku terbaring tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Dia benar-benar membuatku seperti pecundang yang pasrah dengan kematiannya.

"Sebutkan namamu?"

"Nama? Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku tau nama yang akan jadi hidangan sarapanku nanti pagi."

"Jadi begitu. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Namamu lumayan juga."

Dia mulai membelai rambutku sambil tersenyum dan menatapku. Aku hanya diam membalas tatapannya. Di lihat semakin lama dia seperti manusia yang biasa saja dengan berpakaian 'yukata' seperti wanita atau gadis lainnya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak." jawabku.

Telinga ruba muncul dengan 9 ekor rubah keemasan yang terlihat lembut mengikutinya. Dia tersenyum seketika itu juga aku bisa mengerakan tubuhku. Aku mulai bangun dan duduk menghadap ke arahnya yang sedang bersimpuh di lantai.

"Aku ingin tau namamu, sebelum jadi hidangan sarapan pagi." kata Sasuke yang sedang menatap tegas.

"Aku tidak punya nama, dulu beberapa abad yang lalu aku diberi nama Naruko Uzumaki."

"Hn? Uzumaki?"

Wanita itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah untuk memutari Sasuke, sembari memikirkan sesuatu,

dia hanya diam sambil berpikir.

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti melihat 9 ekor yang indah itu, rasanya ingin memegang dan merasakan seberapa halusnya.

"Kalau tidak salah itu namaku, Naruko Uzumaki pemberian dari keluarga Uzumaki yang aku tolong saat perperangan hebat waktu itu."

Wanita siluman bernama Naruko Uzumaki, bergumam sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Aroma harum dari yukata yang ia pakai membuat Sasuke sangat menikmati saat menghirupnya.

Ada yang sedikit rasa mengajal dalam benak Sasuke, 'yukata' yang wanita siluman rubah itu pakai terlihat sangat bersih dan tidak lusuh sedikitpun walaupun sudah ia pakai sangat lama sampai berabad-abad lamannya.

Warna cerah senada dengan rambut pirang keemasaan itu sangat terlihat indah dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri lalu ia mendekatinya saat Sasuke akan menyetuh bahu. Wanita itu langsung menatap tegas dan mendorong Sasuke dengan satu tangan kanan saja, Sasuke langsung terlempar sampai menghantam tembok.

Dakh!

"Jangan menyentuhku, kalau kau masih ingin hidup lebih lama."

"Sial.." kata batin Sasuke.

"Sudah aku putuskan, panggil saja aku Naruko Uzumaki."

"Baiklah aku paham." sahut Sasuke saat dia mencoba untuk bangun.

Taph.

Naruko Uzumaki sang silumat rubah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri tegap sambil menahan rasa sakit dibagian punggungnya.

"Apa yang barusan itu sakit?"

"Hn,"

Hn? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudku iya."

Sasuke bersandar di tembok dan perlahan duduk di lantai. Naruko ikut duduk disebelahnya sembari bersandar di bahu sambil memejamkan mata. Sasuke hanya melirik disusul dengan debaran rasa gugupnya.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu sangat lezat tapi sayang harus di makan."

Burung-burung berkicau menyambut pagi disusul dengan sinar sang surya. Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidurnya ketika melihat ke arah kanan ia tidak melihat siluman rubah itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dan berlari cepat untuk keluar dari kuil itu namun saat Sasuke akan sampai di tanggan jalan keluar kuil, siluman rubah itu tersenyum sambil membimbing 9 ekornya melambai agar Sasuke datang untuk mendekat.

Langkah kaki mulai menuruni anak tangga. Sasuke menatap tegas seakan tidak takut sedikitpun. Naruko hanya menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau lucu sekali."

"Hn?"

"Kau sangat hebat. Aku ini

Kyuubi no Kitsune yang di takuti bahkan di puja umat manusia tapi kau tidak takut dan hormat padaku."

"Kau bukan Kami-sama, untuk apa aku takut dan hormat pada siluman sepertimu!"

Wussshh

Dakh!

Brakk!

Sasuke langsung bungkam saat Naruko mengibaskan ekornya seketika itu juga pohon yang disebelah kanan Naruko itu tumbang sampai 10 pohon.

"Aku memang bukan Kami-sama sang pencipta langit dan bumi, bahkan alam semesta. Aku hanya siluman yang bisa membunuh umat manusia sebanyak mungkin dan membuat lautan darah di bumi."

"Sekuat apapun kau siluman rendahan. Aku tidak takut."

"Ooh, ya?"

Sasuke terkejut dan menoleh ke arah kiri. Naruko yang tadinya 10 meter jauh dihadapan Sasuke. Kini Naruko langsung ada disebelah Sasuke dengan senyuman yang manis namun mengerikan.

"Aku senang kau tidak takut, tapi kau mudah mati dengan jentikan jariku saja."

"Apa?"

"Kau ibarat nyamuk mudah sekali mati sekali tepuk saja. Sasuke kau itu manusia. Manusia itu memiliki batasan hidup juga kemampuan untuk melawan, terkadang menyerah dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan alasan yang sepele seperti patah hati atau bisa jadi karena kebutuhan mereka.."

"Cih!"

"Wah, kau kesal?"

Selama Sasuke ditahan oleh Naruko. Itachi dan Obito mencari Sasuke yang menghilang sampai 3 hari. Itachi sangat terlihat cemas dan sangat jelas terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Obito mencoba menenangkan Itachi dengan cara menghiburnya dengan kata-kata 'mungkin saja Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan temannya.'

Sudah 4 hari Sasuke terkurung di kamar dalam kuil. Sasuke bersyukur karena Naruko tidak jadi membunuh Sasuke untuk menjadi santapan.

Dia melihat bulan dari balik jendela yang terbuka.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau ini? Coba lihat ini pasti kau suka."

Naruko membawa daging panggang dan semangkuk nasi.

Sasuke melihat semangkuk nasi dan daging panggang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Naruko menumpahkan semua yang dipegang lalu dia mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam menatap naruko yang terus mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan semua yang aku bawakan untukmu?"

"Iya."

"Dasar merepotkan bocah tampan ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian Membunuhku saja?"

"Kau begitu menarik. Aku tidak jadi ingin membunuhmu."

Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di teras berlantaikan berbahan kayu. Mereka berdua melihat bulan purnama yang sangat terlihat indah. Naruko melihat Sasuke dengan intens diikuti dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Nikmatilah hidupmu selama kau masih bisa hidup."

"Hn, kamu benar-benar banyak bicara."

"Hohoho, Sasuke. Apa kau sedang kesal? Menggemaskan sekali rasanya aku semakin lama tidak ingin cepat-cepat memakan mu."

Sasuke melihat Naruko yang kini sedang melihat bulan sambil tersenyum diikuti dengan mengibas-ngibaskan ke-9 ekornya dengan perlahan.

Naruko mengangkat tangan kanannya dan seakan ingin meraih untuk menggenggam bulan yang ada jauh di hadapannya.

"Sang rembulan begitu jauh dan tinggi sama sekali tidak bisa kugapai andai saja aku bisa meraihnya pasti akan sangat menarik bukan Sasuke? Apa aku salah atau benar? Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau, selalu saja diam.

Jadi kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang sedih dasar membosankan tipe orang yang membosankan nanti akan cepat mati. Kalau hanya diam saja."

"Hn."

Di halaman Kuil yang sunyi terlihat ada beberapa kunang-kunang yang menghiasi, halaman itu.

Sepoi-sepoi angin malam terasa sangat dingin. Naruko yang bersebelahan duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Dia mendekat untuk merapatkan jarak untuk melihat ke arah wajah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan yang tegas.

Naruko tersenyum, mata birunya berubah menjadi merah dan pupil mata yang menyempit seperti mata hewan buas.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Karena tatapanmu begitu sangat mengesalkan Sasuke."

"Hn, dibandingkan dengan tatapan mu yang mengerikan seperti hewan yang menjijikan."

"Aku anggap saja kata-katamu itu sebuah pujian yang diucapkan secara tidak langsung."

"Hn?"

Menari dibawah sinar bulan ditemani dengan hembusan angin malam. Wanita yang usianya entah sudah beberapa abad ini sedang menikmati tariannya. Dia menari sambil melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil melihat Naruko yang menatap dengan cara yang aneh seakan tertarik.

"Apa kau suka melihat ku menari?"

Naruko hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan tariannya walaupun tidak menerima balasan dari Sasuke.

"Kami-sama. Malam ini aku begitu senang, walaupun dia hanya diam melihat ke arahku tapi yang berada di dalam dada ini terus berdegup kencang. Aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya tapi aku sangat senang." gumam Naruko sembari menari.

Sebulan saat Sasuke Uchiha menghilang. Itachi mencari Sasuke dengan bantuan Obito. Madara ketua dari kelompok Uchiha si pemburu siluman, Madara curiga kalau Sasuke diculik oleh siluman.

Itachi yang mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sasuke diculik terlihat sedih. saat memikirkan adiknya yang belum kembali. Itachi memanglah karakter ini sangat tegas dan juga egois namun dia sangat menyayangi Adik tunggalnya itu.

"Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tenanglah. Adikmu itu sangat kuat dia tidak mungkin dengan mudah dibunuh oleh seorang siluman."

"Tapi Sasuke tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk melawan seorang siluman. Kau tau sendiri bukan? Dia memilih hidup seperti orang biasa," kata Itachi.

"Adikku itu benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa lebih memilih seperti orang biasa."

"Tapi aku senang dia lebih memilih menjadi orang biasa, tidak seperti kita hanya memburu siluman sepanjang malam sepanjang hari."

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi takdir keluarga. Seharusnya dia mengerti."

#Next Part 2 ( Ending )


End file.
